Dark Wood Circus
by Nemessias
Summary: Quand ce petit garçon aux cheveux jaunes est entré dans ce cirque, il n'en est jamais ressorti. Aurait il du suivre cet étrange clown aux cheveux turquoise ?


**Salut me voici avec un nouvel OS toujours sur le thème d'une musique Vocaloid, cette fois ci Dark Wood Circus, la syntaxe est un peu bordélique et il y a encore pas mal de fautes, mais je m'entraîne sur des petits textes avant de sortir les deux gros OS que j'ai en réserve plus ce en préparation, si vous avez également un site ou un logiciel qui corrige bien je suis preneuse (o)**

 **J'ai pas de correcteur régulier donc voilà (°^°)**

 **J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira pour le moment je retourne à la correction de mes autres OS Bonne lecture**

* * *

Un jeune garçon se promener dans les ruelles de sa ville, un ballon de baudruche à la main droite, ses cheveux blonds dansent aux grées du vent, il fût stoppé par une drôle de personne sur une petite estrade ronde grande d'à peine un mètre. Cette drôle de personne était très petite portait une salopette de clown rouge a rond et carré aux couleus de l'arc-en-ciel, le reste de son corps entièrement bandé a par sa tête ou l'on pouvait distingué un œil turquoise comme le ciel et l'autre caché par un cache œil, sur sa frimousse trôné un grand chapeau haut-de forme noire. Elle ... enfin il car cela devait serrement être un très jeune garçon criait en distribuent des prospectus:

«Tu es là ? Tu es là ? Ce soir nous mettrons en scène, la triste destiné que porte certaines personnes en ce monde, des enfants nés avec corps tombant de décrépitude, ces enfants qui parfois cris accidentellement et dont même les mots se distordent, alors que le nuage sombre de la misère enrobent leur esprits, ils sourient. La difformité … ha, la difformité»

Le jeune garçon lançât les prospectus restant, le jeune blond en ramassa un et croisa le regard du jeune garçon qui auparavant était turquoise vira au rouge sang et son gentil sourire avais été effacer par un sourire sadique et cruel. Il secoua la tête et constata qu'il n'y avait rien de différent sur le visage souriant de se jeune homme avait il rêvai ?

Le jeune garçon pris un des petits papiers distribué et lus «Dark Wood Circus», intrigué il se mit a suivre le petit garçon et lâcha son ballon qui s'envolât haut dans le ciel, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, sa mère le lui a souvent répéter. Mais la curiosité plus forte que la volonté le blond ne réfléchis pas et suivis le garçon.

Après cinq minutes à courir après le clown le petit garçon arriva devant une grande forêt sombre, au début inquiet, celle-ci disparus vite au vus des lumières qui bordaient un petit sentier, il le pris sans réfléchir, il cru voir pendant un bref instant un regard sur élever le regarder par-dessus l'immense chapiteaux qui se dressé devant lui.

L'obscurité contrasté bien avec la lumière que dégager le chapiteaux, mais surtout les deux personnes devant lui deux très grands hommes l'un au regard et cheveux violet un second aux cheveux gris et yeux noir dépassent les quatre mètres sans hésiter ils étaient grands ou étaient ils sur des échasses , leur corps était très filiformes voir androgynes, les chapeaux haut-de forme sur leur tête les agrandissaient encore plus et les masques blanc sur leur yeux et leurs grand sourire les rendaient très mystérieux.

Les deux géants au corps sculpté étrangement ouvrit les immense portes du chapiteau et il y entra en leur souriant, un long couloir avec une scène devant lui se dressa ainsi que beaucoup de cages et sièges disperser un peu partout, mais le petit blond curieux entra dans une pièce « interdit au public ».

Le premier personnage qui le surpris posséder deux têtes il avait un étrange accoutrement teint dans un jaune sale, fade et aux couleurs effacer, délaver il y avait aussi un côté rouge moins abîme. La tête de gauche était un garçon aux yeux rouge la seconde tête les avait or des jumeaux siamois aux cheveux rouge tous les deux. Un sourire fou se dessiner sur leur deux visages, mais la tristesse envahis leur yeux.

La seconde qui lui brisa le cœur était une jeune femme prise au piège dans une cage ses jambes inutilisables ou presque ressembler à des jambes de cheval aux cuisses puissante et démesure et au tibia fin et long comme si un rien aurait pu les brisés, cela doit être pour cela qu'elle reste assise près des barreaux sans bouger ses jambes devaient lui faire mal portant une longue robe rose comme ses cheveux tout aussi délaver que la tenue des siamois.

Ensuite, une odeur de sang, lui fouetta le visage dans une autre partie du cirque, deux jeunes hommes l'un aux cheveux bleus nuit aux yeux bandé, le second les yeux rouges la bouche bandé enrober dans une camisole blanche teinte de rouge, ils avaient l'air de ce régaler sur leur repas qui étaient les avant bras d'un être humai, se les disputant comme des charognes. Cette vision de cannibalisme fît vomir le jeune blond.

C'était de trop ! Ce cirque amusant ? NON ! Un spectacle inoubliable ? Ca oui mais à quel prix.

Cria le jeune jeune les larmes aux yeux, peut importe où il regardait il ne voyait que horreur et effrois dans les yeux de tous ses « monstre ».

Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme sa ? Mon corps n'est il que source d'horreur ? Dit la jeune femme enfermer dans sa cage d'or.

Mais c'est horrible ce qu'on vous fais subir cela n'est rien d'humain !

Cette souffrance personne ne peut la comprendre

C'est dangereux et ça continuera comme cela jusqu'à la fin. Dit le siamois aux yeux rouge

Cette vie et notre seul choix. Continua celui aux yeux or

Le petit blond reculât jusqu'à la cage des deux cannibales qui foncèrent sur les barreaux affamés, le blond avait vu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du voir reculant de plus en plus il buta contre le géant violet et ne vit après que le noir.

Dans les rues se promener un jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement vert un ballon de basket dans une main il s'avançât sur la place publique ou se trouver une estrade dessus deux garçons l'un habiliter en clown aux cheveux turquoise un autre couvert de cicatrise un simple pantalon des chaînes aux pieds un œil lui manquer l'autre aussi jaune que ses cheveux tomba sur le garçon aux cheveux vert un sourire aux lèvres, le petit garçon lui donna un prospectus.

\- Viens au cirque du bois sombre c'est amusant !

* * *

 **Review ?**


End file.
